battlearenatoshindenfandomcom-20200214-history
Sho Shinjo
Description Sho Shinjo made his first appearance in Battle Arena Toshinden, as both the secret final boss of the game and as an unlockable hidden character. He also appeared as an unlockable hidden character/hidden boss in Battle Arena Toshinden 2, and an unlockable mid-boss in Battle Arena Toshinden 3. His moveset is mostly a blend of both Eiji Shinjo and Kayin Amoh's, although his attacks are slightly more damaging and in the third game, he is significantly faster. Character History Sho had trained his younger brother Eiji and Eiji's friend Kayin in the ways of the sword ever since the two were children. One day, however, Sho vanished without any trace, leaving Eiji and Kayin, as he felt they had reached an adequate level of swordsmanship and could train without him. He travelled the world over, taking the name "The Stranger", searching out and defeating all those who were even rumored to have any potential. Word reached Sho that Eiji had entered the Toshindaibukai, a tournament that was to be held for the strongest in the world. He watched his brother from afar and saw him facing Gaia in the finals. During this tournament, Sho met and fought with Cupido: a woman from the Himitsu Kessha and Master's right hand servant. They fell in love and that they would eventually have a son named Subaru. Sho entered the second tournament for the same reasons he did the first, to see if his brother had gotten stronger. During this tournament, he encountered Vermilion and defeated him, causing the black warrior to flee. Sho didn't care about his motives, for he had only one thing in mind: making Master and Uranus pay for making clones of him. He broke into the organization's main compound and killed Uranus and Master. He then walked out of the building just as Gaia arrived. In the third game, Sho finally faced Eiji, and his brother managed not only to defeat him, but bring down the Soshiki as well. Impressed, Sho decided to leave his son Subaru with Eiji. He asked Eiji if he could take care of him and train him the same way he had trained Eiji. Eiji accepted, and Sho continued to wander around the world looking to get stronger. In Toshinden Subaru, Sho is not a playable character, yet appears in Subaru's ending in the form of a glowing ball (produced by the linking ıf the Four Sacred Arms). This could imply that Sho died after the events of the third game. Furthermore, in Toshinden Subaru, Eiji's alternate costume is the same as Sho's primary costume in the Toshinden Series (albeit with a visor covering his face). Game Appearance Sho appears to have a long maroon hair with long single fringes in each side of his head and is tied in a low ponytail with a distinctive dolphin tail and purple eyes. For most of his appearances, he was seen wearing a gold and red sleeveless tunic with a gold sash to tucked on his tunic and a large purple hood at the center of his tunic. Underneath is a black and golden yellow short sleeve shirt with gold shoulder bands in each sides of his shoulders, black pants and brown thigh high boots with two silver straps in every side of his boots. He also wears brown bracelets in each wrists. In the OVA version, his real appearance is shown in the near end of the movie has him wearing a red long sleeve collared ninja shirt with black ninja arm guards, black pants and black boots. His long hair becomes reddish brown instead of maroon. His clone version in the earlier scene of the movie remains the same as the ninja shirt that he wears is purple instead of red. His alternate costume is still his primary outfit but minor changes, the hood becomes blue as his tunic becomes violet and his skin becomes almost tan and his long hair becomes purple. Game Endings Battle Arena Toshinden 2 Why does he fight? Why does he sacrifice everything in following the way of the sword? In front of the proud and lonely warrior Sho, words have nomeaning. The unshakeable confidence in his eyes, and the eloquence of his sword, tell all. Will Sho, better known as the Stranger, continue on his quest forever? Battle Arena Toshinden 3 Sho's sword is razor sharp, keen enough to cut through any shadow. All those who dared to challenge were felled by the power of his mighty blade.Sho's high ideals will never fully be realized. But the brilliance of his aura burns brightly, and all fighters stand in awe of him. As his power and skill increase, there may no longer be any rivals left strong enough to challenge him. Voice Actors *Masaaki Ohkura (games) (Toshinden 1) (Japanese) *Ryotaro Okiayu (games) (Toshinden Remix, Toshinden 2, Toshinden 3, Toshinden 4) (Japanese) *Martin Galipolar (Toshinden 1, Toshinden Remix) (English) *Bin Shimada (OVA) (Japanese) *Chris Yates (OVA) (English) Trivia *In comparision with Street Fighter, Sho's equivalent is Akuma, given his endless travels in search of a worthy opponent and his past relationship with Eiji, which parallels that between Ryu and Akuma. *Since Sho died before Toshinden 4, this will cause Eiji to mourn realizing the Sho's death will not be sadly in vain. Gallery sho3.jpg sho2.jpg Sho.jpg Category:Battle Arena Toshinden Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 2 Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 3